<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hope Of Otonashi Ryoko by AlexanderHamiltonWasWhite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786730">Hope Of Otonashi Ryoko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHamiltonWasWhite/pseuds/AlexanderHamiltonWasWhite'>AlexanderHamiltonWasWhite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, First time writer, Gen, I suck at writing, SDR2 Spoilers, Starts at The Beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderHamiltonWasWhite/pseuds/AlexanderHamiltonWasWhite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A world were Makoto stopped Junko from exucuting herself, Instead of killing her the Future Foundation decided to erase every single memory Junko had after that she became  Ryoko Otonashi the Ultimate Analyst. But memories resurfaced of her time as Junko, not wanting to become her again she decided to attempt the same thing as the other Ultimate Despairs to rid them of there despair, but in turn losing her memories of everything but name and talent, and given false memories of going to hopes peak before the Tragedy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Class 77 &amp; Otonashi Ryouko, Hinata Hajime &amp; Otonashi Ryouko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hope Of Otonashi Ryoko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020837">The Despair of Ryoko Otonashi</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smxsonic/pseuds/Smxsonic">Smxsonic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and thank you for deciding to click of my story this is my first time writing a story for a public audience if you couldn't tell by the tags. i was inspired to make this after reading Smxsonic's "The Despair of Ryoko Otonashi" a albeit very small but amazing story that i personally felt could go deeper into what it would be like if Ryoko was in Danganronpa 2. i'm probably not the best person to write something like this but if no one else writes something you want might as well write it yourself. anyway i hope you enjoy this story even if it takes years to complete, and check out Smxsonic's other stories they are all pretty good</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ryoko entered Hopes Peak she didn't expect that their teacher would be a robot bunny named Usami or that they were apparently on an island in the middle of god knows where. She was surprised to see most of her classmates had overcome the initial shock rather fast and spread throughout the island, except for one who had passed out on the beach which she and one other were helping regain consciousness. Once that boy did regain consciousness he seemed to be dumbfounded by his surroundings she and the other boy decided to talk to him.</p>
<p> "Hey are you alright?" Ryoko asked</p>
<p> "What happened?" the boy said cleary still delirious</p>
<p> "You passed out after we got here" the other boy said</p>
<p> "Hopes peak, Usami, Being on an island does any of that ring a bell" Ryoko said</p>
<p> the boy was silent for a second until coming to his senses.</p>
<p> "oh yeah all that" the boy said</p>
<p> "okay now that your awake how about we in introduce are self's" The other boy quickly cut in</p>
<p> "I think that would be ideal" Ryoko said</p>
<p> "okay then I'm Nagito Komeada" Nagito said</p>
<p> "while I'm at it I should probably explain my talent I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student" Nagito added</p>
<p> "Ultimate Lucky Student?" the boy asked</p>
<p> "yep I was chosen due to winning a lottery" nagito said</p>
<p> "That seems rather odd for Hopes Peak" Ryoko said</p>
<p> "apparently they study luck but no one knows why but I guess it allows someone like me to attend Hopes Peak" nagito said</p>
<p> "Still I kind of feel out of place I'm just a ordinary high school student compared to everyone else" Nagito said looking dejected</p>
<p> "But enough about me what about you two?" Nagito asked</p>
<p> There was a bit of a pause between Nagito asking that and a response until Ryoko decided to speak.</p>
<p> "I'm Ryoko Otonashi the Ultimate Analyst" Ryoko said</p>
<p> "That's a wonderful talent" Nagito said excitingly</p>
<p> "oh uh thank you" Ryoko said timidly</p>
<p> "Is there anything else about yourself you want to tell us" Nagito said still excited</p>
<p>'Ryoko blanked at that question she did have more to tell about her memory but didn't know if she wanted to, eventually she decided to tell them now rather than later'</p>
<p>"Yeah I do, I have a neurological disorder where it causes me to lose long term memories"</p>
<p>Nagito and the other boy looked at her until the other boy spoke up</p>
<p>"can you regain them?" the boy asked</p>
<p>"yeah as long as i have my noteb..." as she was reaching for her notebook she realized it wasn't there</p>
<p>"w- where is my notebook" Ryoko said slowly starting to panic</p>
<p>"please Ryoko calm down" nagito said</p>
<p>"calm down!?" Ryoko said starting to get agitated</p>
<p>"that had everything in there events, family, friends everything" Ryoko Said</p>
<p>"I'm sure well find it just calm down" Nagito said</p>
<p>"Yeah alright" Ryoko said starting to calm down</p>
<p>as everything calmed down Nagito turned to the other boy</p>
<p>"okay now that's settled can you tell use who you are?" Nagito said</p>
<p>"I'm Hajime Hinata"</p>
<p>both Nagito and Ryoko were silent until Nagito spoke</p>
<p>"what's your ultimate talent?" Nagito asked</p>
<p>"i uh" Hajime stuttered</p>
<p>"is everything alright Hajime?" Nagito said</p>
<p>"What N...no" Hajime bleated out</p>
<p>"I think I'm just confused i can't seem to remember" Hajime added</p>
<p>"you can't remember?" Ryoko Questioned "i guess some memory loss shouldn't be that strange considering" Ryoko continued</p>
<p>"i think its just shock, or something... I'm sure you'll recover" Nagito said to relive tension</p>
<p>"yeah no need to worry about it" Ryoko said</p>
<p>"I… guess" Hajime said dejectingly</p>
<p>Hope Shard Acquired  </p>
<p>"what was that?" Hajime asked </p>
<p>Hajime reached for the tablet like item that Usami had given all of them before Hajime had passed out</p>
<p>"what is this"</p>
<p>suddenly Usami Appeared out of no where and spoke before Ryoko could even notice her</p>
<p>"Its an electronic student handbook" Usami said startling Hajime</p>
<p>"Where the hell did you come from!?" Hajime asked furiously to Usami</p>
<p>"Usami you can go we can explain what's going on with your rules" Ryoko said</p>
<p>"oh okay i guess i will be off" Usami said before disappearing</p>
<p>"pretty much we collect them and we get to leave its pretty simple" Ryoko explained</p>
<p>"with that we all should meet the others" Nagito stuck in</p>
<p>"you haven't all ready?" Hajime asked</p>
<p>"we've been to busy helping you Hajime" Ryoko said</p>
<p>"guess that makes sense, but where are they?" Hajime asked</p>
<p>"I think they went to explore the island" Nagito said</p>
<p>"Are you serious, They went exploring"</p>
<p>"this is where we will most likely be staying for a while might as well find everything" Ryoko said answering Hajime's question </p>
<p>"how about we all head out to meet everyone together considering all of us haven't meet everyone else</p>
<p>both Ryoko and Hajime nodded and they preceded to go around the island meeting everyone, all the ultimate's were there own brand of crazy Gundham's way of speaking, Sonia's naivety, Tereteru trying to hit on Ryoko when she started talking to him. but they were all friendly for the most part but that all disappeared after they decided to meet up at the restaurant after that everything on the island changed and not for the better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>